No One Can Catch a Falling Star
by Rory on High
Summary: This is a Trance Gemini of sorts fic. In the first chapter Trance writes a confidential letter to someone...something big is going down and Trance will have to fight to ensure the safety of the people on the Andromeda. Introduces many new characters.
1. The Letter

Authors note: Hi everybody, this is Rory on High and this will be my first fanfic...this is sort of a prologue. More in the form of a letter though, although the rest of the fic will not look like this...this is more of a teaser of sorts, hee hee I am so mean aren't I? I will RULE THE WORD!!!!! Mwahahahahahah! ::readers sweatdrop:: Oh well, enough talk...on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I almost forgot to put one of these in....in no way shape or form do I own any of the Andromeda so and so, yata yata yata. EXCEPT of course my own new made up character Jasen Aries.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To:JasenAries  
  
From:T.G.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jace,  
  
The days before the commonwealth have been impressed upon my mind until such a time when it becomes necessary to document these certain types of things.  
  
I have to confess. I am very worried right now about myself and my friends. Little by little they're finding things out about me.  
  
I'm actually more worried about Harper. He was the one who had... everything on me right in his hands. You can probably imagine my relief when he handed over all the info to me without, to my knowledge, sneaking into it.  
  
I am an enigma to them. If they only knew the truth.  
  
Jace...I think I'm in trouble. I've been having these strange dreams lately. I have reason to believe that the dreams are warnings from them...the elders.  
  
I wish I could see you again, but I can't go to you. If any of our people saw the mark of the traitor on my back they'll know I've been branded for being a... human sympathizer.  
  
I need your help! Please come quickly...and quietly. Tell no one. Contact me through dream walking, and I will tell you how to reach me...it will be the safest way.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Trance Gemini 


	2. In Which We meet a Mercenary

Disclaimer: I do not own anything whatsoever having to do with Andromeda.etc.  
  
Author's note: Hey everybody! Thousands of apologies everywhere! I truly did not mean to take so long, but things do get busy. Most authors out there should know what I mean by that. LOL, I am so excited about this story. I had been actually worrying over whether or not I would continue it. Last year when I had written the introductory letter from Trance to Jace, I had figured that this would most likely be a long drawn out story. I will try to measure up to what I had first set out to do. I would love and appreciate new ideas and constructive criticism. I am still not sure where I am going exactly with this story, but I would always take new ideas people want to share with me, into consideration. If you have any questions feel free to ask them in reviews, because unfortunately my E-mail is not working. So I'll either answer questions in my own reviews or in new chapters.  
  
By the way, in case there is any confusion, I am going along with the gold trance.  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
No One Can Catch A Falling Star  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Why isn't he here yet?' She cursed. This was taking way too much time. Sighing inaudibly, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes tighter. The sweet scent of lavender filled the room. Her muscles tensed then loosened. It started as a tiny tickle and then a tingle. Beginning at the tip of her toes it ran slowly up her body. She could feel the energy she was putting forth in pulsating vibrations. There! Her mind found that which was sought. Sinking into darkness...she waited.  
  
It was him again. His voice, his energy, his very soul. It tore into her mind, gently touching on memories rather left forgotten. The gentle spirit that was his alone flared briefly. It was an unforgettable aura suffused with life, something not to be taken lightly...or to be unmindful of.  
  
If someone were to open the door to Trance Gemini's room on the Andromeda, they would have met a most unusual sight. Not only was she floating several feet above her bed, but also she was glowing! It was a strange ethereal glow of gold.  
  
Of course, she knew this, and a few others in the galaxies knew this. The only people who didn't know this were the people on the very same spacecraft as her.  
  
*On Ryazan, Temple of Suntar*  
  
Yalenri glanced around the room nervously. He didn't like this one bit, especially not knowing what was going on. He was an oracle for cripes sake! An amateur one, granted, but an oracle none the less. Of course, not even the Great Ubresati himself could look passed the all prying eyes of the elders.  
  
He frowned and narrowed his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness that had assaulted him when he had entered the room but a moment ago. The others around him were doing the same; it was as quiet as a tomb. Everyone was slightly afraid, of course none of them would ever show it, but still, when your entire race was inevitably mind linked you just kind of sensed things. The Elders had been the one to call this meeting, they had sent messages to every good mercenary on the planet.  
  
The Elders, now they were ones to be feared. Even by someone as powerful as he. They had their run of everything even though the Lords were in power. A planet divided was what some of his people called it. The ancients, they were. Ones who were there since the beginning. No one had ever gone against them. Alliances were uncommon, so Lords rarely ever talked to one another, battles raged every day, becoming a mercenary was the only job open to him, and he was good at it. If the Lords could unite, they might stand a chance. That had never happened. War, it seemed, was forever linked to his kind...the Prodigees.  
  
"Yale!" a harsh voice whispered into his ear. He turned. "Drakon?" "I thought that was you, you old bastard! Boy, I heard you went to hell and back. Especially since they sent you into Aries territory."  
  
By now his eyes had adjusted to the dimly lit room. Torches circled the stone walls as a balcony above held the most lighting. No doubt that's where they'd be entering from. Most everybody was silent waiting for something to happen, staring at the empty chairs above them. He sighed.  
  
"I was for awhile, " He answered, shifting his stance and leaning against the wall. He propped his left foot behind his right, and crossed his arms. His face immediately adopting his trademark 'Do I look like I care?' stance.  
  
Drakon chuckled, "Still same old pleasant peasant I see. Got any pepper to go along with that salt? It'll leave a bad taste in your mouth believe me boy."  
  
"Don't give me that Drake! I don't know what you're planning, but your being here is not a good sign. I may owe you a boon, but I don't owe you my life. And for Pete's sake...don't call me boy! You may be 285 years my senior, but don't think that gives you any right to order me around. I'm 142, remember?"  
  
Drakon's eyes narrowed. He glared and looked the young man before him up and down trying to pick him apart. Yale was a Leo in the truest sense. He was strong, brave, full of danger and adventure. Not unlike a certain young woman he had know in his past. He slowly took in Yale's vibrant blue eyes, his black wavy hair, and his apparent sense of irritation.  
  
Instead of taking the path more widely chosen, Drakon replaced his glare with a small smile. He relaxed, and turned to lean against the wall. Placing his arms behind his head, he chuckled.  
  
"Well, la dee da, I don't really give a damn. Go home boy, before your mother worries". With that he stood up straight and looked at Yale as if daring him to react.  
  
Yalenri's expression grew dark. He narrowed his eyes and took a step toward Drakon. Pulling out a crystal dagger with a white handle, he handed it towards him. Drakon took it, with a puzzled expression and looked at, turning it around and examining the exquisite details and craftsmanship.  
  
"It's a fine dagger you've got there. Mind telling me what the point your trying to get across is?"  
  
If it was possible, Yalenri's eyes got even darker. His face and voice were completely expressionless as he said, "That was the dagger I found piercing my mother's side, it had Barzillal on it. I found her when I arrived at the cottage, after my job in Sairafayn." Drake looked shocked. "Barzillal?"  
  
One of the strongest poisons known to their planet. A stab wound alone shouldn't have killed her. It smelled awfully suspicious to him though; its work reeked of a traitor. "It had to be an inside job, do you have any idea who did it?"  
  
Yalenri's eyes softened. Drake may be a bastard, but he was the best thing he had to a friend in the Galaxy. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.  
  
A loud bell vibrated the entire room and repeated two more times. Everyone looked up expectantly at the balcony and held their breath. It had been many years since the Elders had called a meeting, not that many people had seen them. They all watched as nine men slinked their way across the balcony to sit in the chairs of bright red velvet. They were old looking, each with the same frail, lanky, body. Their white-Grey hair was tied back, and they were all wearing the same pale cream colored robes, a brown sash going around the waist.  
  
"Them." Yale said softly. It was barely above a whisper. "It was them."  
  
*The Andromeda*  
  
Trance smiled. It had gone well, and now she knew what she had to do. Aurelia Entrancement Gemini was going to be coming back sooner than she had originally planned. Her mind link with Jace finalized everything. She was in danger, and therefore, so was the Andromeda. Should she tell, run, or stand her ground? It had all seemed so difficult to decide at the time. Being a coward was simply not in her nature. After all, she'd made that decision long ago.  
  
All these thoughts tumbled around in her head, trying to sort them out was a hard task. It made it worse, for she walked towards a fate she could not predict. That in itself was scarier than the probable outcome of it all. Nonetheless, it made her wary.  
  
As she reached the door to the bridge, she paused. Her hand hovering over the button. 'I may have run once, but no longer.' She straightened, setting her posture to one of pure determination. She could do this! It was just a matter of marching in that room and asking Dylan if she could speak with him privately. With that last thought sinking into her, she steeled herself and braced for the takeoff, pushing the button and walking through the door.  
  
A/N-I've done a little bit of research, its almost amusing I think, but Aurelia actually means "Golden" in Latin (I believe so). I know everything may be a bit confusing now, but hopefully the chapters will get longer and the more details we'll see unfold in the story.  
  
Please Read and Review! Thanks so much! 


End file.
